


Embarrassing

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Embarrassing, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, post-reveal, these dorks were made for each other, they are at least like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: What will happen when Marinette discovers the photo gallery in Adrien's phone? Perhaps something embarrassing.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Embarrassing.)





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> Minor reference to Oblivio; not sure I would consider it a spoiler but including this information just in case.

Marinette was hanging out in her boyfriend's room one fine Saturday afternoon.

Adrien hadn't had a chance to shower yet after getting back from a photoshoot in the hot summer heat, and had excused himself to the bathroom to wash up.

Adrien always left his phone in his bedroom during his showers; he wanted to make sure the moisture didn't get trapped in his phone, even if his bathroom was well ventilated and his phone was basically waterproof. He didn't want to take the chance, he had too much important data on his phone to risk it.

Some of which was about to be discovered by a curious young lady. His Lady, to be precise.

Marinette and Adrien were very close, loyal, and trusting of one another and had shared passwords and even programmed each other's fingerprints into their cell phones. However, none of them had even looked at their significant others' phones as they saw no point. Again, they were both trustworthy and saw no reason to police each other's personal lives.

Besides, Marinette knew Adrien needed and deserved all the freedom and privacy he could get after dealing with such a strict and controlling father his whole life.

And yet, despite all of this, _it_ was there: a niggling little bit of curiosity flickering in Marinette's heart.

Marinette's phone was filled with pictures of Adrien, pictures dating back to even before they were dating. Heck, her walls and her computer background were, too. She even had a physical copy of his schedule. She had been quite the stalker before she met him, which, to be fair, she was ashamed of. But she couldn't help it—she had just been that obsessed and those were her outlets for love, which allowed her to not completely smother the poor boy himself or annoy everyone in her life by talking about him nonstop. The crazy things she did in private had enabled her to have some minor semblance of normality in front of him and her friends.

Therefore, now knowing Adrien and knowing how similar they were to each other, she couldn't help but wonder. Did Adrien have a secret obsession with Ladybug back then? Did he hoard photos or write fanfiction or draw Ladybug? What about now: did he do that for Marinette?

And with those burning questions, Marinette found herself picking up his phone, ready to uncover the truth.

She spent several minutes snooping around; looking to see who he had been texting, calling, checking his open internet tabs and browser history, etc.

Finally, she opened up his photo gallery. It was soon obvious that she had hit the jackpot. She had won the lottery. She had discovered the _meaning of life_.

Okay, so maybe she was being dramatic. But Marinette was overjoyed to find two albums of major interest: one for her and one for, well, her. In other words, civilian Marinette and superhero Marinette.

Wow, Ladybug's album had 257 photos! Many of them appeared to be from the Ladyblog or other internet sources. But a few of them were definitely taking by him without her knowing. How sneaky! But Marinette was flattered, not at all upset.

Satisfied, Marinette decided to check the other album. Marinette gasped when she saw the number of photos in that album: 421! Even though they had been together for almost two years, Marinette had honestly expected there to be more Ladybug photos, but she was surprised to find that wasn't the case.

Quickly, she opened the album and was shocked to find that he had photos of her from _before_ they were dating! All the way back to around the time they had met, he had been sneaking photos of her.

She found herself giggling happily, as the door to the bathroom swung open.

Marinette, in true clumsy Marinette fashion, fumbled with his phone and dramatically dropped it on the floor.

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked, feeling guilty for snooping in his phone and then not being careful with said item.

Adrien chuckled, not even slightly angry or suspicious and picked up his phone.

As he looked down on it, the blood rushed to his face as he realized the discovery his girlfriend had made. She had discovered his secret photo shrine of her! How embarrassing. Now she knew how crazy obsessed he was with her. Would she think less of him? Would she think he's creepy? Would she _dump_ him?? Adrien's brain went into panic mode.

Marinette bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter and awe. He was too damn cute standing there all red and panicked. He reminded her exactly of her younger self in that moment.

"Sorry for looking without your permission," Marinette apologized sincerely. "But what I found made me really happy. Master Fu and everyone were right: we were made for each other."

Adrien's embarrassment was quickly replaced with overwhelming, never-ending love. Of course, she would still love him and not think poorly of him. He couldn't believe he doubted that for a second. Must be the lack of sleep from staying up so late with her last night and then waking up early for the photoshoot. _Yeah, stupid tired Adrien. Give your girl a little more credit than that_ , his inner Plagg spoke up.

"You okay, Shower Boy?" Marinette asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Adrien realized he hadn't said anything. "S-sorry! Yes, never better. I completely agree with everyone, we were honestly made for each other." With a big dorky grin on his face, he stepped closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Ahh! You're getting me all wet!" Marinette squirmed and began to blush due to his shirtless, wet hug.

"Good," he whispered suggestively in her ear, then feathered a few kisses along her neck. Chuckling, he further teased, "Embarrassed?"

"Ugh!"

Adrien laughed and pulled back to give her a sloppy, loving kiss.

Surprisingly, sharing this embarrassing secret had been oddly liberating and had brought the silly couple even closer than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like most fics for this prompt will include an embarrassed Marinette so I was determined to write an embarrassed Adrien instead. I guess in the end, Marinette ended up a bit embarrassed too. But it's not my fault, she's just too easy to embarrass! 😂
> 
> Also, I realized afterwards that Tikki and Plagg are MIA. Let's just pretend they are on a date or vacation.
> 
> On a serious note: I'm sure that plenty of people snoop through their SO's phone. That being said, I just want to mention that it's probably not a good idea to do so and I'm definitely not condoning it. My husband and I can look through each other's phones but that's because we have given explicit permission. Oh and the same goes for stalking: don't do it! It's not worth it!
> 
> Finally, as always, nothing brings me greater happiness than your lovely comments, kudos, and bookmarks. ❤


End file.
